User talk:ATR2004
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suicidemouse.avi page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Banningk1979 (talk) 17:13, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Roleplaying Please don't roleplay on this website. It violates our commenting policy and site rules. If it happens again, I will have to block you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:36, June 9, 2015 (UTC) It's only been one year Seven Days happen over a year ago. Not two. And things have happened since then. There was another writer who did not take the warning and read the logs. Goes by the name of Alex Rite. You will be hearing more about him soon enough. J.T. (talk) 22:54, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry if I was harsh Sorry if I was too harsh before. I could have said it in a nicer, less condescending way. I really don't take pleasure in being rude. Don't let me chase you away from the wiki. Also, please give non-scary pastas a chance. There are all types of creepypastas, not all of them are meant to scare. Some are meant to make you a little spooked, or creeped out, or make you think, but not actually frighten you. Umbrello (talk) 00:15, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Comments Please ensure that comments you leave are relevant to the articles you leave them on. Randomly talking about stuff unrelated to the pasta is a violation of our commenting policy, and doing so again may result in a ban. Additionally, please be aware that it wasn't an admin who notified you that you were spelling "Creepypasta" wrong, it was a normal user, and they apologized above. I would suggest that you move on from it, as they have acknowledged they may have behaved harshly towards you and have given what I appear to be a sincere apology. There's really no need to go on about it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:13, June 26, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:54, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story I'm sorry, but if you have an example of another story that is well below our quality standards, please give me the name. Your story was deleted as a majority of it is lacking punctuation (the areas that do have punctuation are improperly punctuation. Quotations are missing from dialogue, etc), words are capitalized (seemingly at random, and the story was incredibly rushed. It's a shame that you're giving up writing, but if you're unwilling to spend time actually writing the story, it's probably for the best. Writing takes time and focus. It's very rewarding to those who put the effort in. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:03, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :^Your story was deleted for the same reasons as this one. The capitalization/punctuation/grammar/spelling is abysmal. Here's a warning (v), if you upload another story that fails to meet the bare minimum of quality standards like your previous three, you will be given a three day ban. I cannot stress the importance of the writer's workshop enough. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:13, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm sorry you feel that way, but you've said this before. If you're unwilling to take the time to work on a story, don't post it here. I'm not going to try to keep you writing if you're unwilling to take the time. Writing takes time and dedication, we gave you the necessary links for improving it. The onus is on you to compose a good story that is mechanically correct. Best of luck in your future endeavors. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:32, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :::K, I'd suggest waiting for advice and revising it before making a deletion appeal if your intent is to re-upload it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:44, September 26, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:01, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Feel free to drop me a link when it's up. Unfortunately I may not be able to give the timeliest response as I am hosting the costume competition, working, and doing a number of other things, but I'll try to give it a look over when I get the time once it's up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:14, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: A lot of Grimms' Fairy Tales have darker subject matter which was the reason why they were originally posted. ("And when her wedding with the prince was appointed to be held the false sisters came, hoping to curry favor, and to take part in the festivities. So as the bridal procession went to the church, the eldest walked on the right side and the younger on the left, and the pigeons picked out an eye of each of them. And as they returned the elder was on the left side and the younger on the right, and the pigeons picked out the other eye of each of them.") I can talk to the other admins, but I don't think we're going to remove them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:20, October 1, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:38, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story A lot of the reasons why I deleted your other stories were present here. A majority of your sentences aren't properly capitalized, you randomly capitalize words, and you don't capitalize proper nouns correctly ("camp (Camp) Jasenburg", "cougar lodge", etc.) Commas and semicolons are completely missing from multiple sentences where needed. ("In their sleep George woke up and heard scratching and footsteps lightning revealed a shadow figure holding a knife scratching the window near the door.") Punctuation is once again incorrectly placed outside of quotations. Apostrophes are missing from possessive words. There are numerous awkwardly worded sentences. "The call failed no connection", "They went on the bus they noticed the bus had tears in every seat three students Joesph Adrian and George sat down on their assigned seats."Massive run-on sentences: " They found 2 shining diamonds under a previously bolted down floor board they were almost half a palm sized and not too big enough to make a fist around they went outside and didn't get stuck until the creature ran toward them too fast to escape over the horizon they could see sunlight the diamonds started glowing and two beams of pure light struck the creature shattering it to pieces before they disappeared.the" The story is incredibly rushed and has a real lack of description and focus. The lack of proper punctuation, capitalization, wording, and story issues also drastically weaken the story. Frankly a lot of these issues were present in your previous story as well so it is pretty disheartening to see you repeating the same issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:52, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :Best of luck, as always, use the writer's workshop once you have a story to get feedback BEFORE posting it to the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:01, January 2, 2016 (UTC)